ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Unibite
Unibite was a robot from Utah that fought in both Seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It did not enjoy a significant degree of success, losing in the first round of the Season 1 US Championship, the second round of the same season's Annihilator special, and being defeated in the heat final of Season 2 by Conquering Clown. The team also competed in Season 2's special events with Hyperactive, a modified version of the original Unibite. Robot History Season 1 In the US Championship, Unibite started by getting its weapon up to speed. It attacked the wheels of Sobek with the spinning disc prior to being hit by Coffin-Bot. Combined with pushing action from Tricerabot, the attacks were enough to rip off one of Sobek's wheels. It attacked Sobek and Tricerabot until it broke down near the flame pit, taking Unibite out of the action after a battle of aggression. Unibite was also seen in the Annihilator. In round 1, Unibite charged at the Conquering Clown but failed to do any damage. Unibite continued attacking the other competitors by spinning in circles, and this tactic caused damage to Skullmania with a glancing blow. Skullmania had lost drive on one side before stopping completely, eliminating it from the competition. In the second round, Unibite looked aggressive once again, causing cosmetic damage to Conquering Clown and Rippa Raptor. When it went on the attack on Conquering Clown again, Drillzilla rammed Unibite causing it to break down and it was counted out. Season 2 Unibite 2.0 spent most of its opening round melee being pushed around by Texas Tornado, with both Unibite's flywheel and flipper looking ineffective. However Texas Tornado burnt out its electronics on a flame vent after lifting up Unibite. This allowed Unibite 2.0 to reach the second round where it fought Season 1 finalist Brute. Brute charged at Unibite's flipper, but neither machine was caused any distress. Unibite was pushed around by Brute, with Brute's spinning drum grinding away at the frame of Unibite. Brute continued to shove Unibite until Unibite hit the pit release button. Brute repeatedly failed to push Unibite in, before driving straight into the pit itself. This lead to another fight with Conquering Clown. Unibite and Conquering Clown attacked head-on with their spinning weapons, only causing minor damage to one another. One of Conquering Clown's wheel guards was buckled by Unibite's disc, causing the wheel to lock up. Despite having the upper hand, Unibite 2.0 was dealt a critical blow by Conquering Clown, causing it to lose mobility completely. Unibite was counted out of Season 2, before Sir Killalot bent the rear flipping weapon and dragged it to the drop zone. A washing machine fell onto Unibite 2.0. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots from Utah Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Annihilator competitors Category:US Robot Wars Season 1 competitors Category:Robot Wars Extreme Warriors Season 2 Competitors